


Необратимые процессы любви

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан по заявке: КФI-106 Брок/Кэп Задница Кэпа. Брок обожает его зад, во время секса часто обращается напрямую к шикарной пятой точке национального достояния, всячески гладит ее, тискает, кусает и т.д. Кинки: фиксация на попе Кэпа, нежный Брок, секс в общественных местах.





	Необратимые процессы любви

_я слёг в районную больницу_  
где обнаружили в крови   
необратимые процессы   
любви 

 

Она была так идеальна, что хотелось показать её всем, но ревнивый зверь в душе Брока всячески противился этому. Хотя даже без его участия каждый житель страны и половина населения планеты знали её, что называется, "в лицо". Любое изображение Кэпа не обходилось без съемки его пятой точки, вызывая парадоксы: Капитан Америка анфас, но задницу всё равно видно. Брок яростно закрывал сайты с упоминанием Кэпа, потому что каждый раз там была она. Брок разрывал в клочья газеты и журналы с Кэпом на обложке, потому что внутри тоже была она.  
Идеальная задница идеального солдата.  
Идеальный символ нации - круглая поджарая жопа.  
Идеальная метафора всей жизни Брока - холм-впадинка-пропасть, пропасть-холм-впадинка. Его качало на волнах ревности и жажды обладания. Эти чувства подпитывали друг друга и росли пропорционально.  
Задница Кэпа.  
Впору было бы дать ей имя, настолько часто Брок обращался к ней в своих фантазиях.  
О, Задница Кэпа, как ты сегодня спала?  
Мягко ли тебе сидеть?  
Можно, я тебя укушу?  
Последний вопрос умирал в груди Брока, не успевая до конца родиться. Нельзя было признаваться в своей тёмной страсти и жажде обладания. Потому что недалёк был тот день, когда кто-нибудь всадит в Брока шприц с сывороткой правды, или применит гипноз, или он сам проболтается во сне... Последнее было вероятнее всего. Потому что однажды Роллинс внимательно посмотрел на него, выползающего утром из палатки, и спросил:  
\- Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
Брок в это время вздыхал и злился на сидевшего неподалеку Роджерса, с которым отправили СТРАЙК, и хотел предать его трибуналу за непочтительное отношение к национальному достоянию. Роджерс устроил свой зад прямо на камнях. Ни богато вышитой подушки, ни трона, ни завалящего матраса, ни даже газетки не подложил. Совершенно не заботился о том, что в мечтах уже принадлежало Броку. А если ей неудобно? А если ей колет?  
Если бы Брок мог, он подложил бы под неё хотя бы свои ладони.  
В этой мысли его немного закоротило, как от порвавшегося высоковольтного провода, потому что это был первый раз, когда он с пугающей отчётливостью осознал, чего хочет.  
Полные руки жопы Роджерса.  
Круглой. Мягкой. Упругой. Сдобной. Торчащей. Выпуклой. Манящей. Сахарной.  
Она была как зефирные половинки с карамельной полоской посередине.  
Рот Брока против воли наполнялся слюной. Иногда ему мерещилось, как он берет левой рукой левую ягодицу, а правой рукой - правую, приподнимает немного, будто взвешивая, сколько фунтов счастья ему досталось, а потом чуть разводит. И эти ягодицы в его руках - беленькие, гладкие, такие томительно-прекрасные, - раскрываются, а Брок утыкается между ними лицом и лижет, лижет до того, что слюна стекает по подбородку, по промежности, тугая дырка расслабляется под языком...  
Конечно, в этой мечте Роджерс только что принял душ.  
Кстати, про душ.  
Это было высшим наказанием за каждую удачно (и не очень) проведённую спецоперацию. Совместный душ.  
Совместный. С Капитаном Америка.  
Каждый такой проклятый богами раз Брок шёл туда, как на гильотину. Иногда его посещали мысли, что было бы неплохо примотать член скотчем к бедру, чтобы не светить стояком на общую душевую. Потому что едва Брок входил, как слеп от сияния молочно-белой задницы.  
Брок уже забыл, каким бывает стояк, когда член не прижимается к животу. Потому что сейчас - и в его-то годы! - он всегда был именно таким.  
Игнорируя желание пасть на колени и ползти к эпицентру своего сумасшествия, Брок утыкался в стену, врубал самую холодную воду, которую мог вытерпеть, и пел про себя гимн страны. Зубы бились друг о друга, но лучше уж так, чем стучаться членом в стену на каждый раз, когда под веками белизной вспыхивали картинки с ней.  
С Ней.  
Капитан Америка любил повторять, что он ничем не отличается от других солдат. Именно поэтому старался быть с ними наравне. Потому что в душевой и туалете чинов нет. Но вот всё остальное... Брок мог с закрытыми глазами, и даже раскрутившись вокруг себя до тошноты, безошибочно указать пальцем в то место, где была Она. Но вместо этого Брок желал ткнуть этим пальцем себе в глаза, чтобы больше её никогда не видеть и не тревожить душу несбыточными мечтами. Она причиняла ему особенные боли, как бывает тогда, когда у тебя уже успели отнять ещё не ставшее твоим. Никак иначе Брок не мог описать свою тоску по Заднице Капитана.  
С каждым днём жизнь Брока глубже скатывалась в ад. Розовый и мягкий, упругий при сжатии, но ад. Его желание поиметь Эту Задницу сравнялось по величине с Эверестом, а потом и обогнало. Брок торчал на верхушке горы несбыточных грёз и нереализованных фантазий, а вместо флагштока для обозначения отметки можно было использовать его стояк.  
Вечерами после таких, дери их козы, помывок задом к Капитанской Заднице, Броку приходилось использовать после дрочки противоожоговую мазь, настолько интенсивно он пытался успокоить гнетущее либидо. А потом он, взрослый, состоявшийся мужик, видавший в жизни всякого, лежал на спине и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, чертыхаясь на мыслях, что цвет побелки уступает по белизне цвету Её Упругого Величества.  
Над именем для Роджерсовской Задницы стоило ещё поразмыслить.  
В душе и теле было голодно, муторно и тошно, будто кто-то выгрыз целый кусок, и сейчас всё кровоточило и болело. Брок мог проваляться без сна всю ночь, спуская треть заработанного на баллоны с галлонами смазки. Правая рука стала казаться ощутимо объемнее, чем левая. Изредка Брок думал, что можно и её приматывать к телу скотчем, чтобы избежать соблазна снова подрочить. Плевать, что он нём подумают парни в душе. Он туда не за обсуждением и вердиктами ходит, а помыться.  
Помыться.  
Брок с силой зажмуривался и притворялся, что он импотент. Не помогало.  
  
У Роджерса были широченные плечи. Мощные, ровно расставленные. Заглядение. И буква V его спины была идеальной, ровно сходилась к казавшейся совершенно узенькой талии. Чтобы потом плавно перетечь в...  
Брок всё ещё притворялся, что он импотент, но, к сожалению, снова прижимавшийся к животу член не хотел с этим соглашаться.   
Ягодицы у Роджерса вызывающе торчали и приглашающе колыхались на каждом его шаге или любом другом движении. Он с силой намыливал волосы, а ягодицы ровно - и чуть заметно, но Брок уже с ювелирной точностью отслеживал малейшее в них изменение - вздрагивали и бились друг о друга, приоткрывая ложбинку между ними. Будто кто-то вживил в глаза Брока телескоп высокой точности, настолько явно он видел всё, что обычно было скрыто вызывающе-синими колготками, которые кто-то по глупости называл нижней частью боевой формы.  
Этим людям Брок готов был хохотать в их глупые лица. Боевая форма не облегала задницу, не прилеплялась к идеальным ногам второй кожей, не вызывала желания разорвать её зубами. Форма была формой. И только содержание разнилось.  
Брок стоял под ледяным душем, не чувствуя холода, потому что его кровь давно превратилась в бензин, куда Роджерс неаккуратно бросил спичку своей красотой. Идеальной. Сводящей с ума. Сахарной красотой. Брок стоял, как городской дурачок под дождем, а напротив него в кондитерской лавке кто-то выставил на витрину самый вкусный и пышный торт из всех, что он видел.  
Брок изредка допускал, что хотел бы забраться между зефирных половинок членом - и не раз, - но это казалось кощунством. Тыкать членом в сокровище, достойное хранения в Форт-Нокс, было всё равно, что плюнуть на мемориал Линкольна. Недостойно человека, солдата, гражданина и патриота. А Брок в какой-то мере подходил под каждое из этих определений.  
Поэтому он продолжал нести свою нелегкую вахту по наблюдению за задницей Роджерса, пока тот не выключил душ и не обернулся к Броку своей обратной, но не менее сверкающей стороной.  
\- Рамлоу.  
\- Кэп.  
Только когда за Роджерсом закрылась дверь, Брок рискнул посмотреть вниз, чтобы проверить догадку. Всё было ровно так плохо, как он думал. Импотенция сказала ему "Нет" при Роджерсе. Холодный, ледяной и арктический душ не справлялись. Возможно, помог бы способ, опробованный самим Капитаном Америкой: залечь на семьдесят лет во льды, но Брок подозревал, что и тогда его найдут по пульсации возбужденного члена. Потому что даже во сне, в заморозке, вмерзшим в льдину или даже умершим он не забыл бы Её.  
  
\- Рамлоу.  
\- Кэп.  
Роджерс, видимо, любил наблюдать, как удаляется земля под полом лифта, поэтому всегда стоял к дверям только спиной и смотрел вниз. А Брок стоял полубоком и тоже наблюдал. Как щит нижним краем упирался в Задницу Капитана и стоял на ней настолько ровно, что нигде не касался роджерсовской спины.  
Брок прикинул, удержится ли монета на ребре, если её поставить Кэпу на любое из выдающихся полужопий, когда Роллинс тихим оглушительным шёпотом спросил:  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Брок с трудом оторвался от раздумий и старательно, по одному, перевёл глаза на друга и зама.  
\- Моя жизнь - такой пиздец! - от души признался Брок, и тут же услышал ледяное:  
\- Язык!  
\- В задницу себе засунь, - вырвалось у Брока давно наболевшее, и только по одичавшим вмиг глазам Роллинса он понял, что высказал свою эротическую фантазию вслух.  
Капитану Америке.  
От немедленной казни и четвертования щитом его спас мелодичный звон и искусственно-приятный женский голос:  
\- Администрация.  
Кэп прошёл между вжавшимся в стенку Роллинсом и замершим как перед расстрелом Броком, бросил на него одновременно испепеляющий и замораживающий взгляд, и перед выходом велел:  
\- В три пополудни быть у меня. Роллинс. - Кивнул он, и тот отклинулся:  
\- Кэп.  
Брок молчал. Он был обречён. Злое и азартное удовольствие одолело его, когда он понял, что сегодня его мучениям настанет конец. Перевод, увольнение или смерть - всё лучше, чем каждый день сгорать в пламени неразделённой безумной страсти.  
Двери закрылись, лифт поднялся на этаж, и только тогда Роллинс сказал:  
\- Не то, чтоб я не догадывался...  
\- Пообещай хорошо погулять на моих похоронах, - попросил Брок, и Роллинс от души пообещал. За весь СТРАЙК.  
  
\- Рамлоу.  
\- Кэп.  
Роджерс стоял к нему спиной на фоне окна, и струящийся свет мягко обрисовывал влекущие изгибы его тела, бросая солнечные отблески ещё и на Неё. Брок, не мигая, смотрел на повелительницу своих снов, пытаясь на всю оставшуюся жизнь (все три часа) запомнить, ощутить взглядом и душой, пару раз жамкнуть за выступающие части, пусть только в фантазиях. Большего у него не будет. И уже всё равно, потому что главное в его жизни уже было - прекрасная, округлая, пленительная Она.  
\- Рамлоу?  
Брок не заметил сразу, что Роджерс повернулся к нему и внимательно смотрел всё то время, пока Брок пускал слюни на его зад.  
\- Ваше поведение неприемлемо.  
Брок с трудом, но смог посмотреть вместо идеальной задницы на идеальное лицо. От Роджерса иногда скрипело на зубах, как от проглоченной ложки сахара, и точно так же сводило зубы от приторной белоснежной сладости. В Броке расцвело азартное возбуждение, как у игрока с последним долларом на ставку. Ва-банк, а потом и умереть не жалко.  
\- Рамлоу, внимание! - Кэп пощелкал перед ним пальцем, заставляя вынырнуть на поверхность горячего порно в его голове. - О чём вы всё время думаете?  
\- О том, - сдался судьбе Брок, - как встаю перед тобой на колени в душе, раздвигаю пальцами твою задницу и начинаю её вылизывать. А потом трахаю тебя языком. Но об этом не всегда.  
Он помолчал и признался до конца.  
\- Не всегда успеваю до этого дойти.  
Роджерс смотрел на него, как на говорящее дерево, на ожившую картину, на Оптимуса Прайма в своём гараже, на двухголового козла - много можно было придумать примеров, пока к Капитану Америке возвращался дар речи.  
\- Что? - всё же уточнил он, хотя Брок, вроде бы, смог донести свою мысль очень чётко.  
\- Встаю перед тобой на колени. Вылизываю задницу. Трахаю языком. Потом умираю, оживаю - и отсасываю.  
\- Рамлоу?  
\- Кэп?  
\- Рамлоу, вы в своём уме?  
\- Нет. Уже четыре месяца. Могу показать руки - они в мозолях.  
\- Рамлоу...  
\- Кэп?  
\- Вы меня поражаете, - признался неожиданно подсдувшийся Роджерс, на лице которого вместо возвышенного патриотизма светился свекольный румянец, а глаза подозрительно бегали.  
\- Я от себя тоже охуеваю.  
\- Рамлоу! Язык!  
\- Мне повторить, куда я хочу его засунуть?  
\- Рамлоу!  
\- Он длинный, и я умею делать так, - Брок сжал его трубочкой, выгнул, а потом поводил в стороны.  
\- Рамлоу...  
\- Я с серьёзными намерениями. Даже жениться готов.  
\- На... На ком?  
\- Придётся на тебе целиком. Свадьбы с частями тел пока не узаконены.  
\- Рамлоу!  
\- А что ты хотел услышать? - взорвался Брок. - Четыре месяца пустой дрочки на тебя, на твою идеальную жопу, на идеальные ноги! Но морду твою идеальную, чтоб тебя козы драли! Всю душу ты мне вынул, Роджерс! Я моложе не становлюсь! Я, может, влюбился первый раз в жизни! А ты ходишь вокруг, жопой своей вертишь! Да у меня душа в клочья тобой порвана! А тебе насрать!  
\- Язык... - неуверенно начал Роджерс, опешивший от волны признаний и обрушенной на него накопленной страсти.  
\- В жопу! Куда хочешь тебе его засуну! Роджерс, да будь ты человеком!  
Брок презрел инстинкт самосохранения, кинулся на Роджерса, схватил за затылок и крепко прижался к губам, на деле демонстрируя, насколько умело пользуется языком. Спустя долгие семь минут он сумел отлепиться от покрасневших и расплывшихся контуром губ, с тяжёлым ожиданием посмотрел Роджерсу в глаза и чуть не ослеп. Ответное желание немеряной супергеройской силы горело в них, и в этот миг Брок подумал, что смерть от переёба в его случае почти гарантирована.  
И это всё равно было лучше, чем наоборот.  
  
Она была так идеальна, что хотелось показать её всем, но с хрена ли ревнивому зверю в душе Брока было делиться? Брок каждый день не ходил, а летал над землёй после того, как всю ночь катал Роджерса в койке, сжимая его восхитительный зад. Расцеловывая упругие половинки. Трахая Роджерса языком. Вылизывая между ягодиц. И каждую ночь, уже закончив и обнявшись, выбирая заднице Кэпа имя. Только на исходе четвертого месяца переполненной сексом личной жизни Брок нашёл идеальный вариант.  
И теперь перед каждым риммингом и сексом он вежливо здоровался:  
\- Как вы поживаете, Ваше полнолуние? Мягко ли вам? Ничего ли не мешает?  
Последний вопрос он задавал ровно за секунду до того, как вдавиться членом в тесный роджерсовский зад. Но был уверен - Её Полнолунию всё нравилось.  
Роджерсу тоже.


End file.
